


Waiting

by ExplodedPen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His breathing seemed to echo round the small space, a harsh, ragged intake and release. And with each breath becoming less certain he should even bother to take another.</i>
</p><p>Written for the Ways to Die Challenge from sgaflashfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

His breathing seemed to echo round the small space, a harsh, ragged intake and release. And with each breath becoming less certain he should even bother to take another.

"Do not blame yourself," a soft, gentle voice broke into his thoughts. Teyla. "It was not your fault. You must believe that."

"I couldn't... I couldn't get there in time. If I'd been faster - "

"There was nothing you could have done."

"He was screaming for us, Teyla." He shivered, remembering that last desperate look before Rodney's eyes closed. Remembering the last moments before they could reach him and knowing all the while that they - he - hadn't been good enough, that the man draped painfully over Ronon's shoulder would in all likelihood be dead before they could even reach the 'jumper. "There were too many..."

Thousands of them, springing out from nowhere and using their own P90s against them. Natives with a deadly aim that fired till the chamber of the P90's were empty, then with surprising efficiency reloaded the weapon and continued firing. Ronon with Rodney over his shoulder presenting a nice big target. He remembers with absolute clarity the moment three bullets found their mark. He remembers how Ronon gasped and stubbornly kept moving with a guttural cry before another round of bullets hit and the big man finally went down, Rodney stiffly rolling off his shoulder. He doesn't remember much else till they reached the 'jumper, only Teyla's strained voice yelling at him to keep moving, with slender fingers clutching and dragging on his tac vest. "I shouldn't have left them behind."

"There was no time to take them, you know that." A soft sigh. "They were already dead. They would not have wished for us to risk our lives by saving corpses."

John didn't answer, his eyes trained on the floor. He risked a glance round the broken puddlejumper. Lifeless, dark, the console obliterated by bullets - how had the natives even found the 'jumper?

"It is likely they saw us arrive."

John nodded numbly. His arms ached but he refused to move them. He let his eyes drift shut.

"Do not fall asleep, you must stay awake. Atlantis will come for us."

His eyes opened and he finally let himself look at Teyla's body, wrapped tightly in his arms. He doesn't even remember how she died; he only remembers that when he tried to wake her up she was already cold. "Can't tell me what to do," he murmured.

His eyes closed. Silence filled the broken 'jumper.


End file.
